


rain sound

by jcknwng



Series: daydream collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: on a rainy day, i fell for you[min/shin]





	

"Was I good?" 

Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. 

He wishes he could wrap his head and tongue around those words, to repeat them over and over again to the figure hovering above him. There are many things he would like to tell him right now. And if his head was connecting to the movement of his tongue, then he would probably say them. 

But he can't. Min knows it's because he's still getting over the buzz that has just washed over him, as if that wasn't a telltale sign that _yes, you were good._ Instead he lets his actions attempt to put his message across, a hand idly brushing away the hair from Shin's forehead. He keeps his lazy smile on his face, breathing slowing as he comes down from his cloud. 

Using the smallest amount of effort possible, Min reaches up to press a barely there kiss to Shin's lips, lingering before pulling back and settling his head on the pillow. There's a glint in Shin's eyes which tells him that _maybe_ he's got the message. Either way, he shifts to lay beside Min, and their hands are together, fingers finding their way to settle between each other. 

"That was fun." Shin is talking again, and Min isn't quite sure how he has the energy to still sound somewhat chirpy. But it makes Min smile and turn his head to face the other. "Was it fun.. for you?" 

Min answered with a roll of his eyes, a shaky laugh and a slight nod of his head. "Very." He manages, eyes closing as he focuses on nothing except Shin's breathing and slight movements. 

He doesn't speak again, and Min isn't quite sure how long the lay there not talking. He doesn't know if Shin has succumbed to sleep or if he's just being his usual courteous self while Min recovers from his actions. But when Min opens one eye to check on his company, Shin is watching him. He can't say he's too surprised, he often gets the feeling that Shin feels like he'll disappear. 

He turns on his side, breaking the link between their fingers. "Hey." Min tries, grateful that his mouth seems to be working properly again, the word doesn't feel jumbled to him in any way. "You good?" Shin responds by nodding his head and they're silent again. Min closes his eyes, adjusting to the plan that maybe they should both sleep now. 

He's barely managed to slip off into his own head when Shin's voice stirs him.

"Can we do it again?"


End file.
